


《贝壳》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《贝壳》

很难说他乖巧的模样不像一只猫。他俩的后背是一式一样的软而无棱角，田野眼下比他三年前要瘦削许多，似乎是什么朦胧的镰刀把他的皮肉剜了一部分下来，沿着肌骨慢慢地用锉刀摩挲，磨到手肘为止就停了，因而那里留有一些尖锐的棱角没被蹚平，他被肏进被褥里的样子又活生生是一团绵白糖泡发的奶油塌陷下去了，凹进去一些，臀部抬高，腰肢低伏，头蒙在枕头里，一声不吭，静悄悄的。

母猫发情的时候还会叫呢，但田野生来注定是要和人作对的，聊天不给回音，打字栏都显得寂寞了，田野就是要让自己的韩服账号先覆一层的灰，再磨磨蹭蹭地用手把灰抹平，状似无意地回几个音节单词。金赫奎总也不生气，耐心地隔着几个日夜答复消息，周而复始，等到下一次这种衔尾蛇一样的事情继续发生，似乎没什么事情能使他生气、使他耐心磨尽，以至于田野等着他拓开自己的时候几乎要盹着了，一阵闷痛传来的时候他立刻被惊醒，下意识地拖长鼻音“嗯”了一声，然后脚踝就被握住，抵在了身侧。

和他相似，金赫奎也不说话，他们沉闷得像是在下围棋而不是性交，田野尤记得几年前他说韩语还咬舌头的时候喜欢叽叽喳喳在床上吵金赫奎，非得被弄得脸蛋和唇角一样湿又一样红才舍得闭嘴，金赫奎拖长声音说iko好吵呀，而田野觉得他就是个调子软绵绵的犯人，把自己的手腕都攥出了红印还要轻声细语地指责自己聒噪。

田野和金赫奎都没办法解释目前的沉默，金赫奎将此勉强归结为田野长大了，不吵闹又配合，后穴太久没被侵入过而咬他咬得艰难，最后投降一样肉贴着肉把他含了进去，他觉得还含得不够多，或者说他想试探田野能为他做到哪一步为止。他们在首尔街头见面，像个革命时期的地下党人一样全副武装地戴着口罩与便帽，田野隔天早上就要飞回上海，因此无论是脚步、语速还是亲吻的力度都又轻又粗糙，上唇沾下唇，这是亲吻，扯拉链，解扣子，脱，我要摸你，你不要害羞啊金赫奎，田野把他的耳垂含湿，用中文念叨了许久你快点好不好，像是彼得潘一夜成年，翅尖的银粉挥霍而空，——iko长大了。

那二十一岁的iko能为我做到什么程度呢？金赫奎捏着他的后颈把他轻轻按在枕上，用床褥钉死一只蝴蝶，几乎没费什么气力就让田野一动不动地乖乖低伏了下去。田野被肏得舌尖都吐出一个鲜红的尖角，他艰难地将头调转过一个弧度，金赫奎又把他压了回去，依旧没用什么力气，但却不容置疑地抵着田野的后脑勺。我可以直接进去吗iko。iko能叫给我听吗。我刚刚赢了比赛呀iko不祝福我一下吗。他说得很委屈，后穴里柔嫩的肠肉被翻出来，田野的牙齿磕到了舌头，痛得挤不出一个字。

田野的屁股上其实是有肉的，这个光明正大的秘密金赫奎早几年就发现了，小小少年很多烦恼，棉质睡裤总会被顶出一个圆润的弧度，穿队服外裤时也有时不经意地撅起来，某次金赫奎无意地拍了一下，田野立刻当场化身为一只被倒着捋毛的猫，但一起在床榻上纠纠缠缠时，田野又红着脸小声说你可以打我一下的，凭空而生的猫尾撒娇耍痴一样绕住金赫奎的手腕，金赫奎几乎能觉察出那种毛绒绒的触感。

职业选手的肌肉记忆都较为敏锐，长久的不相见并不会那么容易就遗忘干净摸索透了的身体的边边角角，在触碰到田野的那一刻，金赫奎自然而然就想起了以前的某些时候，比如说田野故意不脱的眼镜，故意咬破了的嘴唇（意在让他尝尝自己的血的味道），清晨无人的训练室里交叉的两条白腿。而眼下这个田野再次尝试了一次回头看自己，金赫奎掐住他的腰侧，把他的腰臀都提起来，看见他皱眉，蓄泪，两只眼睛里既因为近视，又因为自己而变得模模糊糊的，小小两粒眼泪落进枕头里，消遁了痕迹，然后田野张开嘴，轻轻咬住了枕头角。

他既没有说轻一点，也没有放声地喊出口，润滑把两个人交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂，有啾咕啾咕的黏腻水声。金赫奎想，这样从后面的姿势太像四足动物在交配了，自己真的很过分。他在做这些事的时候会偶尔走神，比如进入田野的时候他回忆了几小时之前完胜的比赛，场馆里的雪亮灯光，放着庆功韩牛不吃而来和异国情人幽会，怎么都像是带着恋侣夜奔的前兆。结果是恋侣早就买好了回国机票，一人来一人回，连行李箱里换洗的内裤都叠得比几年前要整齐。他在胡思乱想这些的时候确实没有正在进入某个人的实感，但身下的人也是真的被撕裂了，田野这时想到的是小时候在野地里扑蝴蝶，扑不中就先用两只手把蝴蝶拍晕，那时候捉住的往往是灰白的残翅和一堆灰白的肠子，不由得急急忙忙揩拭那些鳞粉，仿佛它们有着剧毒。金赫奎给他的痛太过真实，也就比二十滴血输了比赛低一个级别，比赛输了时他的脑海出现的是空白一片的懊悔，被金赫奎打开则令他无事不想，好像大脑才是会呼吸的性器官，过去的现在的将来的，全部一股脑儿涌上来，胡乱飘飞。

他咬枕头角的吻其实应该是金赫奎的，但事情发展到眼下这个样子也说不好给谁比较合适，他们已经是可以有点阴郁的大人了，不必用紧张的舌头不停地吐字来表现自己的羞涩，田野的腰窝呈现出粉红色，一耸一耸的，他扯枕巾的频率于是也一耸一耸的，金赫奎的一根手指恰好能点着他脊椎的凹陷，那柔软的指腹把他戳出一个甜滋滋的豁口，一部分年幼的田野从里面淌出来，变成腰间可爱一点的肉粉色，金赫奎的另一只手则陷在他的发丝里，他沉默地把田野往后扯，潮湿未干的发根变成一个田野更想念他的边角作证，金赫奎终于开口了——“iko是不是很痛。”

金赫奎捕捉到那片枕角被含成了深色，津液在枕头和田野的嘴唇上黏出一座孱弱的桥，不长寿，一秒便塌了。不过一秒也值得金赫奎吃味一小会儿，田野把他今晚目前为止最认真的一个吻给了枕头先生，真是令人头痛，明明连自己的伴侣都没有好好吻过，得还回来才行。田野原本想告诉金赫奎自己其实并不是很痛，但舌尖贴了上来，从他的唇峰上重重碾过，于是他稍一偏头，好让金赫奎更轻易地能含住自己，身后的肉穴把人绞紧了，想让阴茎碰触到更深处的地方。

他的身前身后都在缩成湿漉漉的一团，金赫奎不让他射他就不太敢自己伸手去碰，转而用手指捏着床单，拽出无数个颤颤巍巍的褶皱。田野的鼻梁被金赫奎的鼻梁压到，上颚、舌尖、咀嚼齿被一一舔了一遍，金赫奎松开他，田野才能稍稍大声地呼吸，他的舌头半探在嘴唇之外，被吮吸得涨红，似乎一个被拽坏的玩具，很难再恢复原位，湿答答的口水沿着唇角淌到下巴上。

“你要留在里面吗？”田野半眯着眼睛问道。他趴在枕头上，努力恢复着亲吻耗尽的氧气，整个人像个软熟发烂的果子，无意识地抬高腰臀。

他对死亡没什么概念，对艾滋也没有，但他的欲望很谨慎，很小气，他对此是个悭吝鬼、守财奴，除了金赫奎，他想不出再分给哪些人比较好，在这件事上他又是个小孩子，金赫奎只能算比他大两三个月，便利店买安全套都会羞到耳根泛红，田野是有洁癖的，不戴套被插入使得他无法忍耐，可更无法忍耐的是他实在有点想他，亲亲嘴唇，亲亲眼皮，然后再软声软语求求他什么都不要准备，我真的好想你。

可能不会得病，可能明早起来会因拉肚子误了航班，田野想，这其实才是比较现实的问题。

 

KZ的队服上粘着柔顺剂的味道，田野把它披在肩上，队服的内衬冰凉，他的胳膊起了一层寒栗，却仍坚持着光溜溜地缩在里面，胡乱套了一下便下了床，去找地板上自己外套里的手机。手机在地上震动个不停，金赫奎趴在床边看田野蹲下身，慌忙地把手机拾起，接电话，走到窗边，讲中文，讲云南话。

对面是妈妈吗？金赫奎揉了一把自己的头发，田野的身量比他小一些，KZ队服恰好能遮到他的腿根，还没来得及清理的精液从臀缝里断断续续地淌出来，污染了膝盖侧面。可能田野也觉得不太舒服，他讲了一会儿电话就慢慢地蹲到了地上，几乎整个人都缩在黑白分明的队服里，他故意立着衣领，微微偏头，用牙齿咬住了那个领口尖角，含在嘴里碾了碾。

金赫奎的味道一段时间没见便陌生了，田野抽抽鼻子努力地想把它记下来，虽然这点功夫花的有些徒劳——记了总是会忘——但田野乐此不疲，就像他以前也要穿着金赫奎的KT队服，像个高中生，然后让队服里面沾染一点自己的气味。他对于衣物的不适主要来自于陌生人，就如同嗅觉敏锐的小动物怕生，但必须让自己的小窝符合自己的心意，金赫奎拿他没办法，或者说他也乐此不疲，只是可惜田野不太捎着EDG的队服，可能是故意的。

田野说乡音时声音又低又软，说着说着便笑起来，手指却伸下去抹那些腿上的浊液，金赫奎听不懂，只能看着他发呆，听他软软糯糯地似乎喊了一声“妈妈”。田野挂了电话站起来，特意把队服的袖子也套好了，走回床榻边时露出整片的嶙峋锁骨与雪白肚皮，而膝盖是粉色的，沾了点亮晶晶的液体，像一面潮湿的贝壳。

那片贝壳朝金赫奎晃了晃，不罢休，又颤动起来，似乎在说：你还想不想我？


End file.
